


138th Love Sonnet by William Shakespeare (as rewritten by Mulder)

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Filk, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 12:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11335710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	138th Love Sonnet by William Shakespeare (as rewritten by Mulder)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

138th Love Sonnet by Samantha Scott

138th Love Sonnet   
by William Shakespeare  
(as rewritten by Mulder)

When my love swears to me that he is made of truth  
I do believe him though I know he lies,  
That he might find me some cute, wet-eared PUNK  
Unskillful in the Bureau's false conspir'cies.  
Thus vainly knowing that he thinks me dumb,  
Although I know my logic-meter's low,  
I, growling, credit his false-speaking tounge,  
Braving Scullys wrath, and Skinner's, too!  
But wherefore says my love that I am dumb,  
And wherefore say not I that he doth fib?  
O, my worst vice's a very scathing tongue,  
And I don't like my boyfriends to be glib.  
     And therefore I'll screw with him, and him with me,  
     And then our faults 'sides love will smothered be.

by Samantha Scott 

  
Archived: April 02, 2001 


End file.
